


Fantasy

by quetzalzotz



Category: Star Trek: First Contact, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Fantasy, Masturbation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetzalzotz/pseuds/quetzalzotz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lt. Liam Hawk enjoyed his quiet life on the Enterprise. Recently being promoted to helms officer came with the benefit of a new schedule: four days on, three days off. Better than being in the shuttle bay, when you constantly had to be on call. Now he had leisure time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes. I do not have a beta reader at this time, so feel free to point anything out! I wasn't sure I'd post this, but I'm feeling confident.

Lt. Liam Hawk enjoyed his quiet life on the Enterprise. Recently promoted, being a helms officer came with the benefit of a new schedule: four days on, three days off. Better than being in the shuttle bay, when you had to be on call. Now he had leisure time.  
  
He stretched out in bed, bright blue eyes sparkling. Today was one of his days off, and he could do virtually anything. He could have a long, relaxing meal at Ten Forward. He could catch up on some books he had been meaning to read. He could see if his friends were available and up for an adventure in the Holodeck. Or he could stay in bed, in the warm, soft covers.  
  
Liam dozed for a while, comfortable in his nest of blankets. He dreamt of a woman, one who he wanted, his fantasy woman. She had curves that went on for miles, and large, pillowy breasts. Soft, round thighs that he liked to picture around his hips, or his head.  
  
His cock stirred at the thought. Oh, he longed to have a woman like that, who would do something he had thought about for years...  
  
He gripped his cock, imagining her laying beside him in bed. Her leg was shaking, and she pressed her thighs together. Yes, that would be a good start. She needed to piss, but wouldn't get up from the comfortable bed.  
  
He started to pant, picturing her shift to try to relieve some of the pressure on her bladder. But nothing helped, she was growing more desperate still.  
  
His cock was throbbing as he stroked himself. He could hear her soft whimpers as she paced around, crossing her legs and grabbing herself in the vain attempt to hold back the flood inside her. She moaned out his name, begging him to let her piss. Liam would refuse, and instead had her crawl back into bed. She would fuss about making a mess, so he would growl low and deep and command her to get on top of him.  
  
He could feel the heat from her pussy, her quivering and bouncing to try to hold back. His cock was leaking over his hand, harder than he had been in a while. With another growl, he'd tell her to ride him.  
  
Oh, she was squirming harder than before now, full with his hard cock and her piss. Her moans filled his ears, making him harder still. He would fuck the piss out of her.  
  
His hand flew over his cock, his own moans mixed with hers. Her walls were starting to clench around him. Would she piss or cum first?  
  
Her body shook as orgasm took her, and the flood inside released. She was pissing on him, around him, while still riding the waves of pleasure he gave her. Liam moaned louder still, his cock exploding over himself. His back arched off the bed with the intensity of it, his fantasy still vivid in his mind.  
  
"One day... " he muttered to himself, breathing hard. 


End file.
